Revenge
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: Its time for Harry Potter to take control of his life and get his Revenge against all that have done him wrong. Slight crossover with Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

Harry is wandering the halls after everyone is asleep trying to figure out how his so called friends could believe he would be behind the attacks just because he can talk to snakes. While on the 7th floor he feels a pull on his magic leading him towards a beautifully decorated door with a Basilisk and a Raven with a magnificent sword between them. He enters to find a beautiful room with a desk where he finds a dark red and black wand, which he feels, is calling to him.

Harry picks up the wand and suddenly feels like his body is on fire. While he feels this he is unknowingly merging with the magic and memories of Salazar Slytherin. The merge causes him to also merge with the horcrux in his scar thus giving him all of the power and memories of the strongest dark lord since Salazar. With the new memories Harry begins to see the true side of both the light and dark of the magical world and begins to find many faults in the way Dumblledore and others have acted with and around him.

Harry then puts on the Slytherin and Ravenclaw Lords rings and decides to use the floo network in the room to go to Gringotts to have a few tests done and find out who all he is related to. Harry walks into Gringotts and walks up to the next available teller and requests an Inheritance and Abilities test done. He is led to a ritual room where the tests are done and they show:

Inheritance test

Hadrian James Potter

Son of James Charlus Potter and Lillian Walburga Potter Nee Riddle –Birth

Son of Sirius Orion Black and Bellatrix Druella Lestrange Nee Black -Blood Adoption

Grandson of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Walburga Black Nee Black –Mother's side

Grandson of Charlus Hadrian Potter and Dorea Potter Nee Black – Father's side

Heir of

Salazar Slytherin

Rowena Ravenclaw

Morgana Lefay

Godric Gryffandor

Helga hufflepuff

Merlin Emerys

Mordred Pendragon

Lord of the Mosot Ancient and Noble Houses of

Potter

Black

Peverell

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Gryffandor

Hufflepuff

Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of

Emerys

Lefay

Pendragon

The Abilities Test

Magical core strength- Grand Sorcerer-Blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore

Parsletongue-Blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore

Potions Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Charms Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Transfiguration Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Defense Against the Dark Arts Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Runes Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Arithmancy Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Dark Arts Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Wandless Prodigy -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Animagus Form

Nundu -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Familiar Bonds

Royal Shadow phoenix -Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Snow Owl

Shadow Mage-Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Fire Mage-Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Lightening Mage-Blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Harry and the Goblins are in awe of his abilities and enraged by the actions of Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry is shocked to find he has so many blocks on him from the Headmaster. He requests the Goblins help in removing them and is led to a ritual room where 7 Goblins begin to chant in their own language. Harry begins to feel his magic start to circulate around his body faster than ever and he feels his heart and brain heat up and suddenly he blacks out due to a sudden burst of pain all over his body.

When he awakens he is shocked to find he is now 5 feet 6 inches tall and his hair has grown to just below his shoulder blades. He also finds he no longer needs his glasses but asks for a set of clear glasses to help hide the fact he doesn't need them anymore. He is then led to the office of Chief Ragnock who is the leader of the Goblin Nation. Ragnock gives him the lord's rings for his families, which upon putting on he finds he can hide his looks due to a personal glamour charm from the Emerys ring.

Harry is led to his vaults where he grabs a multi compartment trunk, all of the books and scrolls, Potions ingredients, and the Lords journals from all the vaults.

While in the Pendragon vault he feels a pull towards a large Black Egg, which hatches, upon his touch in a show of flames. Out of which appears a Beautiful and Magnificent Black and Silver Phoenix. He is in awe of its Beauty, the Phoenix looks into his eyes and he suddenly hears a beautiful voice in his head call him master. He names her Lily after his mother.

Harry then goes to Madam Malkin's and orders an entire wardrobe including robes made for the lord of multiple Most Ancient and Noble Houses, not to mention the lord of 3 Most ancient and Royal Houses. He swears her to secrecy before he leaves so no one figures out he is a lord until he wants them to find out. He then goes to Nocturne Alley while wearing a Black hooded cloak with shadow charms on the hood. He finds a wand maker and buys a custom wand

13 inches made of the wood from the Trees of life and Death.

Shadow Phoenix feather and tears

Basilisk venom

Nundu and Dragon Heartstring

And the Blood of a Unicorn freely given.

He also buys a Staff made from the same ingredients along with a beautifully crafted Emerald in the shape of a Nundu on the top of the staff as a Focusing Crystal.

He then floos back to the Room of Requirement where he organizes all of his purchases and then goes back to Gryffindor Tower under his cloak to get some sleep and keep up appearances. Before he goes to sleep Harry decides he wants to become the lord over all magical and muggle people in Britain.

Over the next few days he uses Legilimency to find like-minded people to possibly gain an alliance. He is shocked to find Cho Chang to have a hatred of Muggles almost as bad as himself along with a thirst for knowledge nearly unsurpassed. He also finds she is the Reincarnation of his ancestor Morgana Lefay. He sends her a message using a school owl requesting a meeting on the 7th floor across from the portrait of the dancing trolls that night during dinner. He meets her there and opens the ROR and once in he shocks her by telling her he knows who she really is.

Before she can even get her wand out he tells her he would like to work with her to accomplish her goals and help him accomplish his own at the same time. He shows her the family rings of the founders along with the rings of Lefay and Pendragon. He then tells her he is the second coming of Salazar Slytherin, which she is shocked to hear. She accepts his help only with an oath to not betray her, which he requests for her to do the same to help build trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Cho decide to make others believe they are either light or grey wizards to help hide their true natures. Harry trains her in the mind arts, which he tells her was created, by Salazar and Rowena before their deaths. They spend the next few months meeting and planning what they are going to need to do to make their dreams a reality.

When Harry finds the diary of Tom Riddle he takes it to the ROR and destroys it along with removing the Horcrux from the Diadem, which he gives to Cho as a birthday gift. They then use Harry's new memories to help them navigate the castle to search for more allies, which they find in the form of

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

Blaise Zabini

Tracy Davis

Luna Lovegood

Lisa Turpin

Penelope Clearwater

Marietta Edgecombe

Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Cedric Diggory

Nymphodora Tonks

They slowly start talking to them while secretly using the mind arts to mold them to their ways of thinking. While Cho does this Harry goes to the Chamber and takes control of the Basilisk as the true Lord Slytherin. He then raided the secret rooms of the founders and placed all their knowledge and amour and weapons in his trunk.

Harry set up his new trunk with-

Compartment 1-Storage

Compartment 2-Secret storage (Blood and Parsel Locked)

Compartment 3-Small Library- Standard schoolbooks

Compartment 4-Private Library- (Blood and Parsel Locked)

Compartment 5- Potions Lab- School related Potions

Compartment 6- Private Potions Lab- (Blood and Parsel Locked)

Compartment 7- Apartment/Dueling area- (Blood and Parsel Locked)

With the Horcruxes in the school destroyed the attacks stopped and Harry was found innocent due to a lack of evidence against him. Harry and Cho used the stuff in the ROR to build up their fortunes even more than they already are. While searching the room Harry found the Philosopher's Stone, which he places in his trunk Apartment.

With the use of the mind arts they always new what was going on in the castle in regards to the students. Harry also used his authority as Lord of Hogwarts to have the elves and portraits spy on everyone for him especially on the staff and Headmaster. During the Christmas break Harry travelled to the Dursley's and erased their memories of him and had them sell him the house along with give him some of Petunia's blood. He had the Dursley's car blow up a few hours away from Surry.

Harry used runes and blood magic to build a device, which powered the blood wards at Private Drive. He made the neighbors believe the Dursleys were out of town on a trip for Vernon's job Grunnings. He then goes to his family manors and has the elves clean them and he moves all of the libraries to Camelot Castle where he and Cho decide to make their headquarters.

Harry then went to Gringotts and had the horcrux removed from Hufflepuffs cup. He then did the same to the Locket of Salazar's they found in Black Manor. Harry then went to Little Hangleton and destroyed the ring, which he found was the Resurrection stone. They then start plans to train their followers in the school in the ROR using a time dilation field to maximize their time.

Harry creates a special potion whish allows him to control 6 bodies at the same time while getting all of their memories. He chooses to use the body's of-

Merlin Emerys

Godric Gryffindor

Helga Hufflepuff

Rowena Ravenclaw

Morgana Lefay

Salazar Slytherin

By the end of his Second year he has mastered the use of all of his paths as he calls them.

Over the summer before 3rd year Cho has Harry sneak into Azkaban and use loyalty potions and the mind arts on the death eaters along with Sirius Black to turn them into loyal followers of their new army. Cho has her parents sign a marriage contract with Harry to consolidate their power into one big family group. Her parents are later killed in an accident in muggle London and it is made to look like Muggles killed them.

Harry creates evidence linking Arthur Weasley to the murders of the Bones family. He also kidnaps him after work and marks him with the dark mark before using the mind arts to make him remember all the details of killing the Bones family on the orders of both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He then has Arthur break into Private Drive and harry stun him. He then calls Madam Bones the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. He tells her about finding Arthur in his home. He also shows her the dark mark on his arm.

Amelia arrests Arthur and takes him in for questioning which brings about new evidence, which shows Arthur killed her Brother and his wife along with her husband and tortured her niece Susan Bones. Albus Dumbledore is implicated in the following storm along with his secret Order of the Phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4

During Christmas of 3rd year harry has Peter Pettigrew kill Ronald Weasley and then attempt to do the same to him. He then stuns Peter and sends a house elf to Minerva. She then calls Madam Bones who interrogates Peter and it is found that he killed the Prewitts along with the 13 muggles and framed Sirius Black. He also admitted to being the Potter's secret keeper and leading Voldemort to the Potter's home.

Sirius is pardoned along with getting a 1 million Galleon penance for his unlawful stay in Azkaban for 13 years. He is then given his rightful guardianship of Harry Potter, which includes his betrothed Cho Chang. They move into Potter Manor Publicly while privately they stay in Castle Camelot. Harry secretly creates an organization called the Akatsuki using his paths as the members. He gives them the code names to use so no one knows who they truly are. Their names are-

Zeus-Merlin

Poseidon-Godric

Hestia- Helga

Artemis- Rowena

Athena- Morgana

Hades- Salazar

He created a spare corpse of Mordred Pendragon as Ares incase one of his other paths are ever injured or if he needs to use a different one instead.

Harry has Merlin and Morgana travel down Nocturne Alley wearing Black cloaks with red clouds. He does this with different people every few days to build up the mystery of the Akatsuki. Cho and Harry decide to have him be her second in command due to her not following anyone. Harry tells her it is an honor to follow the great Morgana Lefay. Cho knows she loves Harry but doesn't know how to tell him so she hides her feelings till she figures out how to tell him. Harry tells her he shall protect her from the shadows.

Harry uses Voldemorts knowledge of the Wizomgomet and he decides to gain the dark sides support politically through their heirs so if the lords die the loyal heirs shall take over. They decide to stay away from the Light side families for now. They decide to create a Neutral standing for their public faces. Harry and Cho create special rings for their followers, which have a special set of runes which when activated, will project the wearer into the meeting hall in Camelot as a hologram. They also have a feature, which allows them to mentally speak with their followers from any distance through the rings. Cho has their followers swear an oath of loyalty till they die as an entrance requirement before being given a ring and a place among the army.

Harry allows his name to come out of the Goblet during 4th year to help him have more time to plan. During the first task Harry releases his aura on the dragon and it automatically bows to him regally as if in front of its King. The crowd goes silent and just stares in awe of the Boy-Who-Lived using his aura to make a dragon bow. The second task Harry has to retrieve Cho and does it by parting the Lake and walking to her and then walking out before releasing his hold on the lake. This display of power brings more people into his service secretly.

Harry and Cho spend the night of the ball laying under the stars in the ROR and admit their feelings for each other that night. During the 4th task Harry has Cedric grab the cup with him as an insurance policy. An escaped Peter kills Cedric. Harry kills Peter and then using Peter's wand kills Nagini and fires a killing curse at Voldemort's Homunculus body before placing anti travel wards and takes the form of Voldemort. Harry then calls the Death eaters and removes their knowledge and then kills them all before taking his real form and returning to Hogwarts with Cedric's Body.

Harry tells Fudge he was barely able to escape alive from Peter Pettigrew's trap. Fudge gives him his winnings and Harry helps Madam Bones find the Graveyard. She and her Aurors find the remains of the death eaters and what's left of some kind of resurrection ritual. Fudge orders the Aurors to find who ever were resurrected. Amelia tells fudge about the Akatsuki Organization and how they were the best in all fields of magic. Fudge orders the Hiring of the Akatsuki to help find the ones responsible for the death of Cedric Diggory.

Dumbledore calls his Order of the Phoenix and tells them what happened. He then asks about anyone wearing Black cloaks with Red clouds on them. Mundungus tells them about meeting a pair of them in Nocturne and watching them slaughter half the alley. The male used White flames while the female used Black flames. Dumbledore asks everyone to keep an eye out for the Akatsuki.

A voice behind him asks what they want with our organization. Everyone turns to find a woman who looks a lot like Rowena Ravenclaw and a man who looks like Salazar Slytherin. The woman says they are called Artemis and Hades, Dumbledore asks why they are here and Hades tells them they are there to deliver a message. War is coming and many shall fall before our power. The two Akatsuki members fade into the shadows just as the house explodes leaving the place in ruins. The Order survives due to Fawkes saving them.


	5. Chapter 5

On the first day of the Fifth year Harry orders the basilisk to search the school and petrify the Mud bloods. As the weeks go on 15 Gryffindors, 10 Hufflepuffs, and 5 Ravenclaws are petrified. Harry has Sirius ask the Board of Governors for aid in this crisis. Augusta Longbottom asks Amelia Bones for help and she suggests the Akatsuki. The Board offers 10,000 Galleons to the Akatsuki to help the school.

Dumbledore is pissed he can't get the board to reverse it's decision to hire the Akatsuki. On Halloween the entire school is watching the gates as 3 figures appear. All 3 have an aura of power about them, one seems to be surrounded by lightening. Another is holding a ball of water and the last is surrounded by an aura of Black shadows and death.

They introduce themselves as Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, the teachers pale as each name is uttered. Snape asks how they are to find the Chamber of Secrets, and Hades tells them he has read the personal Journal of Salazar Slytherin thus he knows where it is. Zeus tells all to stay away from the 2nd floor until they are finished dealing with the monster.

The 3 men head to the bathroom home of Moaning Myrtle. Hades opens the entrance and asks for stairs. Zeus lights the way while Hades closes the entrance after they enter to stop anyone from following. Hades calls the Serpent Queen and Poseidon covers it in water while Zeus electrocutes it. Hades stabs it in the head with a goblin made sword killing it.

Hades then removes the eyes and fangs and stores them in a small trunk then makes random cuts and slashes along the body. Zeus drags the serpent up the tunnels into the school. The students are in awe of this giant serpent. Zeus stays behind while the other 2 port key back to their lab.

Zeus tells everyone he is there to answer a few questions they may have about the Akatsuki. Zeus tells them that the Akatsuki is made oup of teams of 2 and that Leader-sama has asked him to speak to them if needed. When Dumbledore asks if anyone else in the Akatsuki is an elemental Zeus answers yes and tells them that all are elemental.

They are-

Zeus- Extreme lightning, wind, and fire.

Hades- Extreme Darkness and Fire

Poseidon-Extreme Water and Ice.

Athena- Extreme fire

Are- Water and earth –Extreme wood

Artemis-Extreme earth

Hestia- Fire and wind- Extreme Inferno.

Dumbledore pales after every element is listed he pales even more at every name that is given because this all spells trouble for the light side.

After school Dumbledore calls his Order and explaines all that happened and the new info about the Akatsuki. They agree that should Akatsuki join

Voldemort then none shall stand against them for long. Snape tells them he has not heard from the dark lord since his return. Alastair Moody tells them he found some old documents about the Akatsuki dating back Millions of years. The Documents claim the coming of the Red clouds was a sign of war. The ancients believed the  
Akatsuki wanted to summon 9 great demon lords to use as weapons.

It is said that a clan known as the Uchiha created the Akatsuki for the sake of a Baptism through fire. Oddly enough the last descendent of the Uchiha is also the last descendent of the Namikaze who defeated the Akatsuki. When someone asks who the last of the clans are, Moody answers, the last of the 2 clans is Harry Potter. This shocks the order as it makes the Potters much older than they originally thought.

Harry and Cho decide to clean the Chamber of Secrets while at school and use it as a base of operations. Harry also decides to let his familiars stay in the chamber so there is enough room. Their followers are already near mastery level at Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, and Dueling. There is even a few Potion Masters and Herbology masters. Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass are the best in the group at everything. Sirius is already surpassing his whole family in skill at Dueling.

6th year Harry and Cho decide to deal with Dumbledore and his OOTP once and for all. Cho decides to imperious Kingsley Shacklebolt and have him kill the minister during an important chick of Azkaban. She also in plants plans to overthrow the ministry in his head along with all the plans being Dumbledore's own plans. Amelia captures Shacklebolt and interrogates him; she is then elected Minister of Magic.

Amelia orders the arrest of the OOTP along with the dark lord Dumbledore. Dumbledore is sacked by the school board and banished from the castle. By Christmas Harry and Cho have their followers take their NEWTS and Masteries tests and graduate early. Harry is tasked with luring out Dumbledore. Harry starts leading the Akatsuki on raids against the Order safe houses by order of Amelia Bones. Cho starts getting ready for Harry to join the Wizengomet so he can build up more political power. Harry captures Mad-eye Moody and makes him kill a small town of muggles in Dumbledore's name. Harry then removes all memories of him capturing Moody. Moody is captured by Akatsuki and sentenced to the Dementer's kiss. Cho and Harry break into Nurmenguard and steal all of Grendelwald's power and knowledge and use it to plan the death of Albus Dumbledore.

All summer long Dumbledore's order of the Phoenix is roasted and falls even lower. Harry revolutionizes the ministry with his allies. Harry is the people's hero, he has a large part of the population of London to amass and when he and the ministry arrive he fakes his death at the hands of muggles. The Wizarding world is shocked by the murder of Harry Potter by a group of muggles. Public support of muggles falls to at least nothing as Cho Potter-nee-Chang takes control of her husband's seats and requests restitution for the death of Harry.

Harry changes his looks and takes his place as Leader-sama of Akatsuki. The Wizengomet tasks the Akatsuki to find out if the muggles mean to go to war with the magical world. Harry makes the Queen announce that the muggle world declares war on the British Magical world. Amelia and her aides task Akatsuki with burning down the power structure of the muggle society.

Dumbledore sides with the muggles, Leader-sama kills Dumbledore in a titanic duel greater than any other. The Akatsuki over throw the Queen and the Prime Minister and Leader-sama takes his place on the throne. With the Akatsuki leading the British Commonwealth the magical world rises as the dominant species in the greater British area. The surrounding areas soon join the new empire. Cho gives birth to the heir of the Potter family line. Leader-sama leads the new empire into a golden age of prosperity with muggles subservient to Magicals.

The End


End file.
